1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated message display for use in connection with communicating a message. The illuminated message display has particular utility in connection with improving traffic safety by notifying drivers of the turning characteristics of semi trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illuminated message displays are desirable for improving traffic safety by notifying drivers of the turning characteristics of semi trailers. Semi trailers are long, box-like structures pulled by a tractor that is pivotably attached to the forward end of the semi trailer. Because the tractor is much shorter than the semi trailer, the path of the tractor around the corner is much more of a curve than that of the semi trailer. As a result, the driver of the tractor must approach an intersection in the second (inside) lane, rather than the curb lane, when he desires to make a right hand turn. When the tractor turns right out of the second lane, the right side of the semi trailer enters a portion of the area of the curb lane prior to again becoming aligned with the path of the tractor as it completes the turn. However, the semi trailer remains on the road, which is far better than the alternative of entering the sidewalk. Unfortunately, unwary motorists may advance their vehicles in the curb lane up to the intersection adjacent to the semi trailer if they are not warned away, resulting in a collision between their vehicle and the semi trailer when the semi trailer makes its right turn. Illuminated message displays communicate the need for the motorist to stay behind the semi trailer when it is making a right turn, notify the motorist when the right turn is imminent, and thank the motorist for remaining behind the semi trailer after the right turn is completed.
The use of signaling devices is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,494 to Johnson discloses a signaling device. However, the Johnson '494 patent does not have the ability to display multiple messages in rapid succession, and has further drawbacks of lacking a microprocessor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,394 to Sulenski discloses a portable directional arrow that directs traffic at any time during the day or night. However, the Sulenski '394 patent does not have the ability to display multiple messages in rapid succession, and additionally does not have a microprocessor.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,888 to Brandon discloses an auxiliary illuminated turn signal for semi-trailers that displays the message WIDE TURN. However, the Brandon '888 patent does not have a microprocessor, and cannot display multiple messages in rapid succession.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,117 to Jefferson discloses a vehicle warning sign that warns motorists against blocking access of a wheelchair to a wheelchair lift aboard a vehicle. However, the Jefferson '117 patent does not have the ability to display multiple messages in rapid succession, and also does not have a microprocessor.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,205 to Halligan discloses a traffic warning and directional information apparatus that mounts on the trunk of a vehicle. However, the Halligan '205 patent does not have the ability to display multiple messages in rapid succession, and further lacks a microprocessor.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,462 to Kleiman discloses an illuminated flashing message display sign apparatus with different operative positions that displays a built-in message of two words. However, the Kleiman '462 patent does not have a microprocessor, and has the additional deficiency of not being able to display messages other than the two built-in words.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,675 to Rubottom et al. discloses a supplemental right turn signal for semi trailers that warns a motorist that the driver of the tractor pulling the semi trailer is planning to make a right turn. However, the Rubottom et al. '675 patent does not have a microprocessor, and also is unable to display multiple messages in rapid succession.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,650 to Baker et al. discloses a safety signaling device for motor vehicles that indicates to vehicles in the rear thereof and traveling in the same direction whether or not it is safe to pass. However, the Baker et al. '650 patent does not have a microprocessor, and cannot display messages other than the indicia built into the panel.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an illuminated message display that allows improving traffic safety by notifying drivers of the turning characteristics of semi trailers. The above patents make no provision for a microprocessor. The Johnson '494 patent, the Sulenski '394 patent, the Brandon '888 patent, the Jefferson '117 patent, the Halligan '205 patent, and the Rubottom et al. '675 patent cannot display multiple messages in rapid succession. The Kleiman '462 patent is limited to displaying only the two built-in words, and the Baker et al. '650 patent cannot display messages other than the indicia built into the panel.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved illuminated message display that can be used for improving traffic safety by notifying drivers of the turning characteristics of semi trailers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the illuminated message display according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving traffic safety by notifying drivers of the turning characteristics of semi trailers.